College Applications for the Naruto World
by NinjaPower
Summary: Ever wondered what the college applications of the Naruto characters would be? Wonder no more! For here all the Naruto characters compete to get into the top college, Konoha University! See their applications and the graders reactions! AU RxR
1. Introduction Letter

Naruto

College Applications for the Naruto World

Chapter 1- Intro

Welcome to the application process to Konoha University! Home of the Ninjas and the top University of the world, which means we rock! Excuse me, here at Konoha University we have the brightest and greatest minds of the world here and hope to find the new minds that will one day change the world as we know it. We wish that everyone could come to our campus…but you all can't. So for those who prosper to strive towards the future, we hope you will get past our extremely rigorous application process. Just complete the application and we'll automatically put you on our extremely large pile of applications that's killing the world's trees! Have a nice day filling out our antagonizing and deep questions! And don't worry, if you can't get into Konoha University, I'll know they'll let you into Suna University.

Sincerely,

The chancellor of Konoha University, that totally kicks Suna Universities' butt!


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

College Application for the Naruto World

Chapter 2- Naruto Uzumaki

Part one of the application

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Birthday: October 10, 1990

Sex: …why do you want me to tell you about my love life? I know these questions are suppose to be hard, but are they suppose to be that personal?

Family: I'm an orphan. Does that tell you anything? My father and mother died when I was young. They were in the military. My father was the highest ranking military person ever and my mother a battlefield nurse. I'm going to grow up to be as great as my father and make him proud!

Grade Point: C- , I would have gotten a better grade in school except for the fact that I kept falling a sleep in class, and Kakashi-sensei never gave us anything to do. All he did was read his Icha Icha Paradise, which he would let me read saying I was to "young." I mean, do you even need a certain age to be a pervert? Look at Jiriaya, you would think he's too old to be a pervert, but look at him. I mean he _writes_ the perverted stuff…and get's paid to do it!

Awards:

Top Ramen Eater- 1st place for 9 years. Ask anyone, I'm the greatest. Last year, I managed to eat 15 bowels of Ramen in 2 minutes. They tasted very good, if you want to know.

Class Clown- For 6 years, I managed to take it away from Kiba Inuzuka by doing the best prank ever. I would tell you it, but it would get me arrested and I highly doubt that you accept students that are in jail. In case you want to know, I got a shiny plaque for this.

Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Student- This award was given by my teacher, Kakashi-sensei. I think the award explains itself, don't you think?

Acitivites:

Ramen Appreciation Club- 9 years

A club that I started, can you guess what the club purpose is? You probably can since ou're all University graduates anyways. The club has kept the famous local stand, Ichiraku, of Konoha open for the longest time! We have our yearly Ramen eating contest! I think you guys over there call it, "Ramen Ditch day" or something…

Sleeping- For 17 years

Unlike what people think, sleeping is very hard to do at times. Sometimes you have to go to the bathroom and you don't want to leave the bed, while at other times you just can't sleep and you're stuck looking at the ceiling the entire time, which causes you to be tired and sleep in class. Let me tell you, sleeping in class without getting caught is a talent. Especially when you have Kakashi-sensei who I swears has the evil eye where he sees _everything_ even if Chouji is eating chips, though you really don't have to _see_ him eating, rather you can smell it across the campus.

Soccer Club- 4 Years

I play forward on my school team, which has been undefeatable for 4 years, which you might want to note that it's the same amount of time that I've been on the team. Just saying. When I'm on the field, no one can catch me! Not even my own teammates, which might be a good or bad thing, no one can tell.

Community service

…Does helping the Ichiraku stay open count?

Work

Location: Ichiaraku

Time worked: Well…here's the thing, I was hired but fired the same day…apparently you don't get many discounts for working there. It wasn't as fun to work there rather than eat there. So I'll say about 4 hours, 15 minutes and 6 seconds, which is much better than my other job that I won't tell you about.

---Author Note---

I have a feeling that Naruto isn't going to college anytime soon... hopefully his next section is better...hopefully. RxR. I thought up of the idea for this by my hopeless attempt at filling out my college applications. I hate high school.


	3. Sakura Haruno

College Application for the Naruto World

Chapter 3- Sakura Haruno

Part one of the application:

Name: Sakura Haruno

Birthday: March 28 1990

Sex: Female

Family: I'm an only child (thank goodness) with my parents who are shop owners.

Grade Point average: A+++, I'm the top ranking student in my class, I'm proud to say, unlike some idiots who sleep through class.

Activities:

The Uchiha Cheerleading Club- 8 years

Only the best cheerleaders cheer for Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest sexiest bastard on the planet! sigh If I could, I would molest him then marry him…wait, it's suppose to be the other way around isn't it?

Science Club- 4 years

If anyone sends you any letters about me blowing up the science lab, THEY'RE LIES I TELL YOU…LIES!!! ahem As I was saying, I'm president of this club and we spend time learning about chemistry and physics, not making cherry bombs like the letter you might get says.

Pep Squad- 4 years

No one has more pep than I do…except for Naruto…idiot…I rule at pep. I AM THE PEP QUEEN!!!! That is all.

Awards:

Valedictorian- Yes, I am a genius...now accept me into your school or face my scary fist of doom.

Best Hair- My hair is pink. no one else has pink hair. Do the math.

Best Voice- People always mention how loud my voice is when I scream/wail/yell at the top of my lungs. I got a microphone as a reward.

Most beautiful: If someone by the name of Ino Yamanaka applies and says that she won, she's lying too. I won and that's final. Ino is a pig who can't get a guy.

Community service:

I saved the ozone layer, feed the poor, and cured cancer all in the same day, and still had time to do my perfect hair! I also did a charity run for poor models who couldn't afford their own lipstick. What kind of country are we to deny models their lipstick!?!

Work:

I don't work. I'm either too busy studying or obsessing over Sasuke, mostly the second option.

--author note--

I'm not a real fan of Sakura no matter how strong she gets or how many walls she can break down. She shall forever be the girl who cried Sasuke.


	4. Sasuke Uchiha

College Application for the Naruto World

Chapter 3- Sasuke Uchiha

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Birthday: July 23, 1990

Sex: Male

Family: …my family consists of a psychopathic brother who is in the loony bin for killing the rest of my family. I love him to death…really, to death.

Grade Point Average: A++, I was out beaten by a girl…a girl with _pink_ hair. Isn't that the shame fullest thing that could ever happen? This almost makes me want to turn emo.

Activities:

Soccer- 4 years

Captain of the team, unlike some dobe, lead the team to victory for 4 years straight and made the soccer team so popular we have our own cheerleading squad, who is lead by the pink-hair obcessed girl who managed to beat me.

Emo Club- 4 Years

A club where we celebrate emoness for everything its worth. Though I'm not emo, I still go to enjoy the quiet and to get away from my fangirls. They have a club specially for me. Yes, I'm so modest.

Bastard Club- 4 Years

The Club where I learned all my bastarding skills, being this good of a bastard requires classes.

Awards:

Best hair to resemble an animal: They say my hair looks like a chicken's butt, I don't know why. I spend an hour on it each day; I think it looks more like a porcupine on steroids…so very tough.

Community Service:

Gave the girls in my community a reason to live…obsessing over me believing in their pitiful dreams of ever getting me. Everyone knows who my one true love is…which I'm not going to tell you.

Work:

Model- 7 years

I'm so handsome and cool that they begged me to be their model. I placed some of my pictures along with the application, enjoy. And don't be too sad, not everyone can be as handsome and bastardly as me.


	5. Ino Yamanaka

College Application for the Naruto World

Chapter 4- Ino Yamanaka

Part 1

Name: Ino Yamanaka

Birthday: September 23

Sex: Female and proud of it.

Family: I'm an only child, though technically you could say I have an annoying older brother for the fact that Shikamaru, my father's friend's son, practically lives here. He isn't that bad, just really boring.

Grade Point average: B-, I'm sorry that Kakashi-sensei doesn't teach, Luckily I managed to "borrow" the answers from a friend and get "tutoring" with them.

Activities:

Miss Konoha of 2005-2006- 2 years

I've very proud of this award. I used my blood, sweat, and tears to win this award, so don't tell me that this award is stupid!

The Uchiha Cheerleading Club- 5 years

I'm the best cheerleader of the squad, the only reason why I wasn't captain is because of some forehead girl, not mentioning any names, Sakura, I'm better than that.

Flower arranging Club- 7 years

As a daughter of a flower shop owner's, I'm very skilled at this. I enjoy making the ugly flowers seem pretty and better than they actually are. It gives them a chance to shine.

Awards:

Most Beautiful-

If a girl with pink hair tells you this, SHE'S LYING!!! She has always been jealous of my great beauty. Petty people do petty things. Forehead girls may do that, but I was raised better. And just because my name implies that I'm a pig, does not mean I am!

Community service

Work:

Konoha's Flower Shop- 10 years

My parent's own this shop and I help them out once in while, every other week. They seem to think that they can take advantage of their own daughter as an employee and over work her while they end up going on trips every weekend!

Lucky Star- 4 years

This is a popular coffee shop that recently opened. I'm a waitress there and I must say, I'm a pretty good one. And no it's not because I get the biggest tips or the most phone numbers, but it's because I work the less and have the highest pay check. That's success.

--author note---

I couldn't help it. I just had to tie in the Lucky Star somewhere in the story, though it doesn't make sense that Sakura doesn't work there. Just go with the flow, here. Thanksgiving is coming up and I have to turn in my application by then. I'm so depressed right now. How many of you are doing college applications? Just wondering. Next chapter: Shikamaru.


	6. Shikamaru Nara

College Application for the Naruto World

Chapter 5- Shikamaru Nara

Part 1

Name: Shikamaru Nara

Birthday: September 22, 1990

Sex: One of the male species that gets abused by the female gender. Advice for you: don't even consider getting married. You're asking for trouble.

Family: A father who's whipped and a mother who's the whipper. I guess you could say I have an annoying little sister, who's a family friend. She's so troublesome.

Grade Point average: C, It's troublesome to lift up a pencil. I just spend all of class looking out the window. It's more interesting than some other people.

Activities and awards:

Highest IQ in my class-

I have an above IQ of 200. Just because I don't seem to use it all the time doesn't mean I don't have a brain. The ironic thing is I didn't even know I was taking an IQ test. Or did I?

Champion Shogi Player- 10 years

…I'm great at Shogi, what can I say?

Champion Go player- 10 years

So I'm also good at Go. I have good people to practice (and beat) on all the time.

Best Cloud watcher- 4 years

Another hobby of mine, clouds are so peaceful, unlike some other troublesome things in life.

Best hair shaped like a fruit- 17 years

I have hair shaped like a pineapple. My competition was someone who had hair that looked like an orange. I was a shoe-in to win.

Community service: What part of troublesome did you not get? Is my intelligence, so above you that you do not get what it means? If that's the case, maybe I'll just grow up and become a hobo that lives on my own island watching the clouds all the time. But then I would have no one to play Shogi and Go with. Maybe I'll just become a hobo in a city.

Work: Read above.

---author note---

Gotta love Shikamaru's passion there. Can't you feel it!?! Anyways, up next...Choji! Give him a round of applause! Until next time, NinjaPower signing out!


	7. Choji Akimichi

College Application for the Naruto World

Chapter 6- Choji Akimichi

Part 1

Name: Choji Akimichi

Birthday: May 1, 1990

Sex: Male

Family: The normal family; A father, who goes to work, and a mom who has to cook all the time to make up for the fact that we, being my father and I, eat every chance we get. It's a good thing that my mom cooks great, or else we'd we broke by now.

Grade Point Average: B- Just average, I suppose, but I do wish that there was a taste testing class. I'd ace that class and I suppose my mom would be grateful too.

Activities-

Bug Watchers club- 3 years

People wouldn't think I was in a club like this, but I like looking at butterflies and fireflies. I just really don't like the icky ones, like spiders and centipedes. It's really relaxing unless a bug gets inside your bag of chips and then you accidentally eat it, then its bad. Piece of advice, cockroaches taste horrible, don't try it. Maybe it might taste better if you grill it in soy sauce…

Food Club- 5 years

I would have been in the club longer but you had to be a certain age before being in the club. Apparently there's some hazard because I had to sign a release form. What's the worse that could happen? I can proudly say I've never choked on my food before.

Big Boned Club- 4 years

A club for the Big boned, not fat, where we appreciate the fact that if the worse suddenly falls into collapse, we'll be able to survive the longest than the rest of the world. Oh yeah, we also share recipes to give to our moms to make.

Football- 4 years

I'm the tackler. I'm not an advocate for violence, but sometimes knowing how to knock down a guy comes in handy, especially when that guy is about to take the last bag of barbeque chips.

Awards

Fastest Eater in Konoha- 7 years

Yes, I've very good at what I do. What can I say besides "May I have seconds?"

Community Service

Homeless shelters- 7 years

Every weekend, I go to the homeless shelters and give food and serve it to the homeless. I know what it feels like to be deprived of food.

Work

Well, here's the thing, I got jobs at restaurants, but I kept getting fired for some strange reason. Apparently your not suppose to eat the food in the restaurant. That doesn't make much sense at all, I thought that was a good thing.


	8. Hinata Hyuga

College Application for the Naruto World

Chapter 7- Hinata Hyuga

Name: Hinata Hyuga

Birthday: December 27, 1990

Sex: Female, to the shame of my father

Family: A strict father with always has a metal stick up in certain area, a bratty occasionally nice sister, a mother who passed away when I was young, and a whole bunch of other relatives with sticks up their certain areas.

Grade Point Average: A, but not the top of the class, I'm like number 8 or something. Can you believe I got grounded because I wasn't number 1!?! I know, I was stuck trapped in the hallways of eerie doom for a week, meditating. Do you know how annoying meditating is!?! Half of the time I was sleeping!

Activities:

Shyers Club- 4 years

It may not be very well known club due to the fact that it's made up of entirely shy people, if you couldn't tell, but we manage. We have monthly purge days, which are very interesting. It is known in the school to avoid the school at all cost after every first Wednesday of the month. One time the police and the ambulance had to come because there was a really big fight…over a lollipop, a cherry lolipop. Don't ask me, I'm the only semi-sane person in the club, besides the fact that everyone in my family, no matter how elite they appear to be, are all psychotic.

Karate Club- 9 years

Though it seems kind of weird to be in a shyers club along with a mean fighting club, I am. I defy all means of expectations, literally. Though the fact that my older cousin and little sister can almost beat me, definitely in the case of my cousin. I still try my best, and it does come in handy sometimes. Guys avoid me because I can fight. Wimps.

Cooking Club- 4 years

Though an heiress to the Hyuga Corporation is expected to be a brat, I'm not. That's my little sister's role. I'm the one who wants to be normal. Anyways, I like cooking and am good at it. I cook all the meals at my house, though everyone thinks that it's the French cook we hired back. The cook and I keep it our little secret, he teaches me and I cook. Sadly, no one in my family can cook or that's what they think. Some brave (stupid) cousins have tried at faced the punishment, burnt eyebrows and lost pride. Pride is a lot to our family. Our family is so well known to be bad cookers that when the parents in this family give punishments, they send their kids to cooking school. The kids are never quite the same when they come back take my cousin Neji for example.

Awards:

Best Stutterer- 10 years

I know, I didn't believe it at first. They actually have a contest to see who can stutter the longest, and guess who won? I managed to stutter for 6 hours straight on one word and I'm not telling you what that word is. My father was strangefully proud of this. He said I was "putting my annoying habits to use." This is the closest I'll ever get to a compliment.

Community Service:

Homeless shelter- 9 years

I help cook and serve the meals there. Personally I'd do anything to get away from to psychos called my family. Seriously, the silence slowly drives you to the brink of insanity with their cold piercing eyes digging into your soul, ripping it into tiny pieces which they consume—Sorry, my shrink says I have an over active imagination and prone to fainting.

Work:

I really don't work, it's the family pride thing again. I honestly wanted to work to get away from these nutsos, but my father won't let me.

---author's note---

MERRY CHRISTMAS...HAPPY HANUKAH...HAPPY KWANZA...I probably butchered the last to spellings, so sorry about that. You get my drift though, happy holiday season and a happy new year! The END is coming...prepare yourselves!

Anyways, I would like to say, thank you to all my readers and reviewers for taking time out of your probably very busy lives to read my work/s. I would love to give you all presents but I would end up being the most poor person in the world and have a bigger debt than the debt of the United States as of right now. So all I can give you is my thanks and my promise to keep doing my best and my most randomist. Bye!

Next chapter of College Applications for the Naruto World: Shino Aburame.


	9. Shino Aburame

College Application for the Naruto World

Chapter 8- Shino Aburame

Name: Shino Aburame

Birthday: Jan. 23

Sex: Male

Family: Father, bug collector, mother, entomologist, cousin, bug mutant from the planet Mars who is part human on his mother's side

Grade Point Average- B, for Bugs, and beetles, and butterflies, and bees…

Activities-

Bug Appreciation Club

Cloud watcher's club

Bastard Club

Science Club

Awards-

Freakiest class mate ever

Closest to being an alien award

Community Service

…Give a bug day

Share the love of bugs who are underappreciated…they will literally scream in happiness.

Work-…bugs

---author's note---

Gotta love Shino. He's a man of a few words but has a heart of a bug...I mean gold...alright I meant bug.


	10. Kiba Inuzuka

College Application for the Naruto World

Chapter 9- Kiba

Name: Kiba Inuzuka

Birthday: July 7, 1990

Sex: 100 Male (with plenty of man to go around, so don't hesitate ladies)

Family: A mom and pop and an older sister who love beating the shit out of me, and my dog Akamaru and the other dogs my family owns

Grade Point Average- B, What's the point high school? They don't teach you anything worth while. But in College, man, everything you learn there is so useful, the ladies have more experience to dish- I mean teach…that's what I said.

Activities-

Basketball Club- 4 years

Yeah, I'm good.

Soccer Club- 4 years

I'll say again, I'm good.

Bastard Club- 4 years

I'm more of a Cool bastard. It gets the ladies more. Ladies love me.

Animal Club-

This gives me a sensitive side that also attracts the ladies, but the truth of the matter is that I love animals. I have a dog that I keep with me, even at school.

Awards-

Biggest Male Flirt-

I don't mean to brag, but yes I am. I'm not like some other guys with sticks up their butts.

Best Tracker-

With a little help from Akamaru, I can find anyone and anything. I have good sense of smell myself.

Community Service-

Animal Shelter-

Every animal needs some love

Work-

I help out at my parent's animal hospital where my sister is also a veterinarian.

---author's note---

...kiba for you.

Next is everyone's favorite, Cold-hearted Basard: Neji Hyuga.

Let's pelt some snow at him!...fine we won't.


	11. Neji Hyuga

College Application for the Naruto World

Chapter 10- Neji Hyuga

Name: Neji Hyuga

Birthday: July 3, 1989

Sex: Male (Though, I look female from the back due to my wonderfully long silky hair that shines millions of colors in the light…I look absolutely nothing like a Female. I am a 100 Male, 100 I tell you!)

Family: A bunch of psychos, including a evil uncle with a 5 mile long stick up his ass (that's 4 miles longer than my stick), an evil cousin that resorts to blackmail too much, and a freaky shy cousin that can't even talk and is weak as hell, then just add the fact that the rest of my family all are anal-retentive, serious freaks with 4 mile sticks up their asses too, except for my cousin Mamorou, he has someone's …thing(if you know what I mean)….up his.

Grade Point Average: A , what else would you expect from a genius prodigy like me? Don't confuse me with prodigies. Note the word genius in front of it. It places me in a whole other category.

Activities:

Bastard Club- 11Years

Yes, I have been a part of the club for so very long. So long that I'm the rank of lieutenant general Major! I am an idol of all Bastardness for all to see. Others are so jealous because I'm so more bastard than they are.

Speak little club- 6Years

Don't let this application fool you, in person I speak as less as possible. The only reason I'm talking this much is the fact that I'm talking about how great I am.

Basketball Club- 4 Years

Team Captain for all four years, the previous captain was a failure at life. Yes, I'm amazing.

Awards:

Prettiest hair-

I think I've explained this already. I have great hair. Of course I would win, and it's all thanks to my hair products and to Susie (my front hair), Minaru( my left hair that totally hates Yuki whose my left left hair) my hair gets into arguments with each other so much its annoying.

Most Bastardly-

I have a shiny trophy that I have waxed everyday (did you actually think I'd wax it myself? That's what maids are there to do.)

Community Service:

By being alive, I give a reason to live to so many lonely and hopeless girls/and some freaky gay guys. So in a sense, I have saved millions of lives, so why haven't I gotten rewarded for it?

Work:

Male Model/hair model- Yes, I'm that beautiful.

--author's note---

Yes...I hate all bastards...


	12. Tenten

College Application for the Naruto World

Chapter 12- Tenten

Name: Tenten (and I'm not telling you my last name)

Birthday: March 9, 1990 (A pisces which means that I am totally perfect. I'm compassionate, smart, and flexible. What more could you want in a student?)

Sex: Female

Family: Orphan, my parents died when I was young and have been living by myself since then…you can stop crying now…

Grade Point Average: B , I do decently. I am better at physical aspects though I can hold my own in studies.

Activities:

Kendo/Karate- 10 years

Just because I know how to fight doesn't mean I'm a violent girl. I just dispose justice where it's needed and it's not my fault that there's a lot of morons out there in the world. I'm the girl captain for my school team and we've been the top team for 12 years in a row!

Volleyball- 4 years

I took volleyball as more of a hobby than a real activity, but none of the less, it still rocks!

China club

I've got to give tribute to my home country. I'm known as "Panda-girl" in the club because I wear buns all the time, which is really unreasonable. I'm not like other girls who are just for looks, my hair is annoying so I just put it up…though pandas are cute…

Awards:

Girl Kendo Chapion- 7 years

Girl Karate Champion- 7 years

Karate Competition (second place)

It's annoying…that Hyuuga…freakin' ice prick bastard. I had won all the previous competitions and then bam! He walks in and beats me in 2 minutes…humiliating…I swear one day I'll get him!

Community Service: ….I work…doesn't that count?

Work: Karate/kendo dojo- 12 years

I live near a dojo and the owners were nice enough to let me work there and eventually I learned kendo and karate too. I help clean up and teach lessons too.

---author's note---

Can't you just feel the love in the air between Tenten and Neji?


	13. Gaara no Subaku

College Application for the Naruto World

Chapter 13- Gaara no Subaku

Name: Gaara no Subaku 

Birthday: January 19

Sex: Male

Family: A dead father that's probably toasting marshmallows in hell, traitor of an aunt, A decent sister, who has issues, and brother who likes playing with puppets…and people call me crazy.

Grade Point Average: A, what would you expect of someone who never sleeps?

Activites:

Emo Club- 

Silly fools actually believe that the black around my eyes is from makeup…let them suffer from 18 years of no sleep and see what they say

Future leaders of the world-

A dictator is still a leader. I'll control everyone with my evil glare…I'm not going to laugh evilly, that's so clichéd.

Awards: 

Most animal-look alike in Suna:

I hope your not an idiot so I don't have to explain this in entire depth…I look like a panda with red hair. That is all

Best Glare-

Enemies beware (that also means if I get denied). I will come after you and show you why people say I have the best glare…

Most likely to take over the world and not get a wink of sleep-

I'm an insomniac…I'm evil…do the math. Fun…

Most likely to be admitted into a psychiatric ward-

Though I'm most voted most likely to go there, doesn't mean I'll go there willingly, I believe the phrase is, over my dead body…

Community Service:

Hah! Why would I help those who aren't worth the help? Humans are pitiful creatures that are blind to reality. It would probably be better to exterminate those useless to the world, then take it over! 

Work:

…exterminate

--author's note---

This chapter is for FaintFalconHunter, who requested the lovable panda-boy Gaara...though I really didn't make him that loveable...panda majorly, but not lovable. Unless you love psychos, then have a blast.

... I was told by Xanie that apprently it was a guy that raised Gaara...oops...well, now he's a her...WHOO!

Next time: Rock Lee...


	14. Rock Lee

College Application for the Naruto World

Chapter 14- Rock Lee

Name: Rock Lee (What a youthful name!)

Birthday: November 27, 1990

Sex: Male

Family: My youthful teacher Maito Gai who is like my father to me and my squirrel cousin, Bob, his sister, Mandy (who really likes to be called Paco for some reason)

and their millions of relatives (who are also my relatives! Isn't great to have family!?)

Grade Point Average: A+…in YOUTH!! In real life, C…but that does not mean that I lack brains. For what I lack in brain, I make up for in YOUTH!!

Activites:

Kendo/Karate Club- 10 years

Being active is the most youthful thing one can do. I fight among my comrades and prosper in the rays of youth!

Animal Club-

Some one needs to defend the little people! My cousin twice removed on my grandmother's side (Squirrel Marissa) is a very animal activist and inspires me to do so

as well! My squirrel family feels angry that they're home is being taken away and being labeled the stereotype that they have rabies. They are most upset at this.

Awards:

Most Youthful- I am deeply honored to receive this award! I have worked hard for this award. May I continue to do so and not fail anyone!

Most Loud and obnoxious- YES!! The best way to spread youth is to express it! Even if that means loudly. I do not know what obnoxious means…but it sounds very

youthful and honorable! It's decided! I shall work on being the most obnoxious as I can! …Though I must find my dictionary under all these piles of dust…

Community Service:

Yosh! I teach the little rays of youth how to fight!

Work:

Spreading Youth among the world!

--author's note--

Sorry it's been a while...school is so very tiring... I might be very random at updating until June (when school ends and I'm out of high school! to steal a page from Lee YOSH!!)

As requested by Lex07Gaa, I will be doing our favorite little emo (no, not Sasuke, he comes in a close second) Gaara's sister...Temari!

NinjaPower signing out!


	15. Temari no Subaku

College Application for the Naruto World

Chapter 15- Temari no Subaku

I didn't like how it went the first time, so I redid it. It's better in my opinion, but not exactly the way I wanted it. Personally for me, its hard doing Temari's style.

Name: Temari no Subaku

Birthday: August 23, 1988

Sex: Female and willing to defend my sex against you all you chauvinist. Yeah, I'm talking to you.

Family:

Two younger brothers, one who's homicidal panda and another who's a cross dressing puppeteer. And then there's my father who used his son for twisted experiments, the homicidal one, not the cross dressing one, though in my opinion I would have guess the later one was more messed up in the head. Also don't forget my uncle/aunt, I could never really figure out which sex…it was, Kakuro definitely spent too much time with…it. My family sure puts the "fun" in dysfunctional. That was sarcasm, if you're dumb enough not to get it. But at the end, I suppose I wouldn't be me without the everlasting (if potentially dangerous) influence and exposure of my brothers.

Activities:

Volleyball Club- 7 years

Besides the fact that it's a good stress reliever, it's fun. I'm the spiker. Though the only annoying part is that guys are either too busy staring at your legs or degrading you…well, I put them in their place either way.

Community of Twisted families Club- forever

This is a club where people with twisted families come together and share they're stories and offer advice on how to deal with it. I'm currently ranked number 3 of most twisted families, after some Uchiha brat and some Hyuga dude, who for some reason hate to admit they have twisted families.

Yuzuka-

If I told you I was part of a local gang, would you believe me? Well, I'll tell you anyways.

Awards:

Like I want to be rewarded some stupid reward that won't count for anything at the end. I can think of others that would probably have a freakin long list of awards and be proud of it...probably for some stupid pageant award or prettiest hair. Stupid bimbos.

Community Service:

I volunteer at the Park doing odd jobs, but mostly babysitting. It's fun to watch them pretend to be ninjas. Now that I think about it, I'd make a great ninja...

Work:

My own miniature business- Your local psychiatrist.

Offering comfort to those with drama and issues in their life. You want to give it a shot. I bet you have a lot of issues.

--author's note--

Yeah so as I mentioned up there. Well, I'm slowly enjoying my summer, which feels like forever.

NinjaPower signing off.


	16. Kankuro no Subaku

College Application for the Naruto World

Chapter 16- Kankuro

Name: Kankuro no Subaku

Birtday: May 15, 1989

Sex: 100 male. Its face paint, I tell you! NOT MAKEUP!! Again, face paint, just to be clear. I'm not gay, bisexual, a transvestite, or a sissy! Just emphasizing the point. Also note for future reference, being a puppeteer is not sissy in any means.

Grade Point Average: Why do you care? …oh wait that's right. Never mind…errr…are you sure its really necessary? Couldn't you just accept me based on my charming wit and my wonderful personality and characteristics?

Family: Sometimes I wish, I didn't have a family and other times I want to kill them. Yes, we're are a loving, gentle family has 'training to the death nights' that instead of game night. So that translates to a tomboy sister with a mean right arm (but yet is still my sister so I've got to give her props for being able to handle and survive taking care of my brother an I), my emo panda brother, who also is applying as well as my sister. Though we're all dysfunctional, it's dysfunctional in a good way! insert fake glittery smile here

Activies:

Puppet Club-

As a I said, Puppets are not wussy and no, I do not have a psychological problem where due to my family's issues I cling to childhood toys…can you believe one day while I was randomly walking down the street a freaky lady with big boobs and a pig told me this? What is she a doctor or something?

Community of Twisted Families-

I'd rather not mention what actually happens during these meetings for you'd be scared for life. I, on the other hand, am completely used to these and am not fazed by them. To be honest, I only go there for the snacks.

Drama Club-

Contrary to stereotypes, I am not gay. Or in denial. Or hiding in the closet. Sorry to disappoint you.

Awards:

I AM GOD!! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!! I AM THE MASTER OF NOT WINNING AWARDS!!

Community Service:

I do puppet shows for the kids in the park. It's a good place to catch some potential wives babysitting or with their siblings. That was how I was _planning_ on catching one, but for some odd reason when the girls see me, they run away…I might want to look into that…

Work:

I work at home on the couch really working out that TV. Without me, the TV would totally be out of shape

--author's note--

Summmer is totally melting my brain. I don't want to do anything anymore!! Can anyone tell me the method of fighting against the summer blahs!?

I'll totally do a chapter on them!! Please!!

NinjaPower going to try to write other chapters for the stories she said she would a month ago. It's not NinjaPower's fault that she's a procrastinator! Blame the guy up there!

Really who ever can cure my blahs, I'll make them into a Naruto character and get them accepted to Konoha U...I have connections...


	17. Haku

College Application for the Naruto World

Chapter 17- Haku

Name: Haku (last name is optional and thus not given)

Birthday: January 9, 1990

Sex: Male, but everyone confuses me for female. One time I nearly got raped until they figured out I was a guy. It was frightening to say the least.

Family: Both of my parents died when I was young, but Zabuza has always been there for me, like a brother whom I love dearly. Very dearly.

Grade Point average: A­, though grades don't mean anything unless you actually have something to show for it. Like real knowledge.

Activities:

Flower Arrangement Club-

Flowers are peaceful and calming. Also I got 'invited' by the previous members, but at the end, it's still fun. I'd be more fun, if they didn't make me wear a girl's uniform while I'm there.

Kendo-

This is possibly the only place where I'm not confused for a girl. Thank Kami.

Awards:

Best Female Model-

It's a long story that involves blackmail and crossdressing. It was suppose to be done as a joke first, but then I won. None of the other girls liked that. Then a guy confessed to me the next day, I had to decline.

Most Androgenous-

I'm not exact complimented by this award, but an award is an award. Did you know they give out the weirdest awards at my school? This one kid got an award for eating the most ramen...as I recall he got into the book of world records.

Community service:

Sharing love to all strangers I see?

Work:

I work at a daycare after school. The little kids are fun to play with and for some odd reason like to play with my hair. Other than that minor inconvinence, it's fun.

--author's note--

Summer...kills you.

NinjaPower signing out.

P.S. Thanks Choco-Holic for noticing my mistake. -.-; kind of a stupid one.


	18. Note from the panel of Judges

College Application for the Naruto World

Pre-note- I don't remember to do these enough...I own nothing of Naruto except for my dreams where sasugay gets killed and Neji is actually human, not an android sent to rid all insane girls of their lives. So theres a disclaimer for you.

Chapter 18- Note from the panel of judges

Thank you to all that applied this year. While we judge, we shall entertain you and torture you by showing some applications of current and past students! Enjoy the 6 months torture of waiting to find out if you're not accepted or not. And again to those you don't, good luck a Suna. Seriously. Just because you didn't get accepted here, doesn't mean you're not wanted. I just means you're not good enough.

Good day to you all,

Head master of Konoha U.

--After-note-- (note it is very long)

Well, all the applicants have applied and now the wait begins.

So now we get to see the applications of the older generation! Yay older people!

...o-o...

So both Tsukiko the Librarian and xHinax tried to help me cure my summer blahs...

Tsukiko suggested Youtube and manga galore (which in our cases, always happens)

and xHinax suggested movies, video games, and the computer.

Here's how it turned out.

Day 1- Tsukiko's first advice.

Youtube--

I normally just watch just anime music videos, but now I looked into other things.

1st- I got interested in a japanese girl group- Hello! Project (which consist of many other girl groups) and I watched interviews that they did with the members.

I happened to make the mistake of watching them with my little sister in the room. Thus now, I'm officially labeled as the freaky girl who laughs outloud for no odd reason. But they were funny, Japanese talkshows are sooo much more funnier than Americans. Why have we not learned from them!? They have better animes and manga (in both context and voicing), better internet speed, and healthier people.

Then I watched an odd yet slightly entertaining movie about a yo-yo detective cop, Sukeban Deka Codename Asamiya Saki . When I first read to plot, it seemed really stupid, but it's pretty good, if you ignore the fight scenes where she's fighting with a yoyo against another girl with a yoyo.

Which just increased my geek/weirdo otaku position in the family (like I didn't have it already).

Day 2- Tsukiko's 2nd advice

Manga online

This is where I get most of my manga for one I'm to poor to buy all my manga and plus Japan has so many good mangas that never make it to America, and if they do, they get ruined.

So I get back from my summer class and I'm enjoying my lost list of mangas that I've been bookmarking ( I read from Mangafox and the only thing about it is that they have a tiny list of what they update unlike Onemanga, another place where I get my manga, so you have to check in a lot to catch all the updates. I check in three times; one before I go to school, one after I get back, and one in the middle of the afternoon) I have a very long list of bookmarked manga. So I'm reading and reading, then my mom interfers. Even though I'm a college student now, my mom still has the reins, she pays, I have to do what she says. So then I get called a lazy no good daughter for being lazy and now why won't I help my little sister on her violin after all the money spent on me learning? This is all in one breath, and then it repeats 5 times over.

Day 3- xHinax's turn

Movies. I rarely go to the theaters and all the movies on TV sucks. I checked, 5 times. THe movies lately are not that great, though I really want to check out Momma Mia and I still want to see Get Smart, even though it's really old now.

Then next was video games. It just happened that on that day, we had to babysit a friend of our's eight year old son. So here I am playing Moral Combat on a Super Nitendo ( or that's what I think it's called) basically it's the oldest nitendo game system and at my house, it's still in working order and we have the orginal Mario games. One of these day's I'm going to get rich by selling it.

So finally then it was Computer, which I'm on...right now...and every day...so that was done!

Results-

I'm a bad patient. I'm majorly resistant. It's better, but still there. As I promised, I'm going to do a chapter on both Tsukiko and xHinax as alumni of Konoha U! I just need to remember to get information on them...(or you if you're reading this right now.)

So this turned out to be more of a drabble chapter than a real chapter, but the headmaster of Konoha U is little on words and heavy on the insults.

Bye,

NinjaPower signing off!


	19. Tsunade

College Application for the Naruto World

Pre-note: I know that Tsunade's brother dies and all, but I figure that since I'm making Haku and other characters still alive, Tsunade's brother is still technically living in this story. Before you decide to argue the fact that I should stick to the story line, consider this fact, Itachi is dead...thank you, come again!

--

Chapter 19- Tsunade

Name: Tsunade

Birthday: August 2 (year edited out) (I am Headmaster, what I say, goes, and I am 20 coughagaincough. Deal with it!))

Sex: Female, which no matter what others say is the better gender. Unlike males, we, females can have some self-restraint.

Grade Point Average: A,

Family: Brother who's going to do great things. Parents died when we were young.

Activities:

The "just because we have small chest does not mean we're not girls' Club- also known as The Flat-chests. Try saying the official name in one breath. Don't look at me like that, I just haven't reached my growth spurt yet. It's coming sooner or later…One day you'll see! I'll have a chest!

Student Council- President

Actually to be truthful, I didn't want it at first. My friend kind of forced me into it. If it was up to me, I'd rather be doing other things that _don't_ involve gambling and drinking. I said don't.

Risk Association-

A club where those willing to lose their shirts go, honor is on the line and giving up is not an option, unless you're out of cash that is. This is not a club for sissies.

Awards:

Savior of Virgins-

Long Story, but the short version of it is; guy plus any girl equals molestations. So me plus fist plus guy's face equals no molestation. End of Story.

Community Service:

Teach self-defense to girls and act as a temporary bodyguard on occasions.

Work:

Security Guard at a bathhouse, explanation above. This may look like a cheap job, but I get paid a lot…then lose it.

--author's note--

Ah, that's Konoha U's great esteemed Headmaster...dandy isn't it?


	20. Jiriaya

Naruto

College Applications for the Naruto World

Chapter 20- Jiriaya

Name: Jiriaya

Birthday: Suits. Lots of lucky ladies get to see it and I love to see theirs.

Sex: Please and lots

Grade Point Average: I'd give myself an A+++++, with the ladies that is. They can't resist my charm and dazzling wit.

Family: Not important

Activities:

AV Club- Basically what it says. Simple enough

Lady Prowler's Club: Our club mission is simple. Conquer and Divide. Get the Lady. Get lucky. Cash in the Prize. Get where I'm going?

Spy Club- I'd hate to brag, but we're impressive when it comes to stake outs and finding out and seeing things. I've seen a lot of pleasant sites…a lot…fun.

Sex- I especially when its *&#^, **&#, *&#$, and with twins. Sometimes I like to spice it up by using *&#^ *&#$ !^%%% *#^*!( &!^# &* *&^ and the traditional *#&$. My favorite positions are in the (# though the *&#$# isn't bad either. I must say that I do leave the ladies passed out. (Note from the President: We have edited slightly. The original was a three page report.)

Going to the Gym- Got to keep up with my little buddies. Need endurance and strength. Plus having muscles help bring in the girls.

Checking out the local sites- beautiful, beautiful places. This is why I love Konoha!

Awards:

Biggest Pervert: I have no idea why I got this, but I must say if you're the biggest in anything, be proud of it. And I'm especially proud of my biggest *&#& (Note from the President: We had to block out the word, but since you're all smart people, figure it out yourself).

Community Service: I do self, group, and one-on-one service. Which do you want?

Work: Life is work. I barely make it through the day. I wonder if the next day and the day after that if it'll be like this one and that though makes me want to appreciate every single day even more.

-----

College...a sad sad place....

NinjaPower signing out!


End file.
